Sweet Chocolate
by christiefani
Summary: Dalam rangka valentine, Fairy Tail mewajibkan para gadis membuat sebatang cokelat, dan memberikannya pada salah satu pria di guild. Klasik. Namun, apa yang membuat Lucy Heartfilia begitu frustasi karena event valentine guild ini? / Late Valentine Fic! / Mind to RnR? :)


A/N : Halo~ Ini fic valentine iseng-iseng yang aku buat '-' ceritanya klasik sih, ide pasaran, tapi lagi kepikiran. Telat banget publishnya, habis aku sibuk terus beberapa hari ini. Yosh! Langsung saja!

* * *

**Sweet Chocolate**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran**

* * *

Hari yang biasa di guild Fairy Tail, dimana keributan dan pertengkaran tentu masih menjadi agenda utama. Tapi tidak sebiasa biasanya (?). Tawa manis dan bisik-bisik, juga bahan perbincangan mereka terdengar berbeda.

Misalnya saja..

"Duh, kenapa sih yang diadakan malah _event_ berbagi cokelat? Apa enaknya cokelat kalau dibandingkan bir," Cana Alberona mendesah malas, sedikit kecewa, lalu beranjak dari depan _request board_ ke meja asalnya, dimana _barrel_ birnya yang –menurutnya– amat menggoda berada.

Beralih ke bar guild, dimana para gadis dan _barmaid_ Fairy Tail yang cantik tengah berbincang-bincang..

"_Ara ara_.. Guild jadi penuh dengan perbincangan mengenai _event valentine_ guild ya," kata Mirajane sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah iya, tinggal 2 hari lagi, ya.. Apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak, Mira?" Erza menyantap _cake_nya dengan tenang. Padahal, di dalam pikirannya, ia sedang bingung, harus memberikan cokelat itu pada siapa. Jellal bukan anggota guild ini kan?

"Ah, tidak kok, Erza, membuat cokelat kan tidak terlalu sulit juga," Mira kini beralih ke dapur guild untuk membuatkan pesanan.

Tiba-tiba, Erza yang sepertinya sudah menghabiskan _cake_nya, berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke _request board_. Raut wajahnya terlihat cukup serius.

Namun, konsentrasi Erza buyar, ketika Natsu dan Lucy, bersama Happy juga, masuk ke guild dengan bantingan di pintu.

"_Tadaima_!" Natsu berjalan dengan semangat membara ke bar guild. Diekori Lucy dan Happy yang terbang di belakangnya.

Mirajane yang sepertinya baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan, menyambut Natsu dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ah, _okaeri_, Natsu, bagaimana misimu?"

"Ah, sukses kok! Bisakah kau buatkan aku makanan?"

"Tentu, bagaimana dengan makanan pedas kesukaanmu?"

"Ah, kau yang terbaik, Mira!" Natsu menyengir senang. Lucy yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit kelelahan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Ah~ Aku lelah," Lucy menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja, sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tangan mungil seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Lu-_chan_," Levy McGarden mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Lucy. Sehingga, sekarang Lucy duduk di antara Natsu dan Levy.

"Levy-_chan_," Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, menegakkan kembali badannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau baru pulang kan? Kau pasti belum baca pengumuman _event _guild."

"Memang belum, ada _event_ apa?"

"2 hari lagi, hari _valentine_, kau tentu tak lupa itu kan?"

Lucy terlihat mengingat-ngingat sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Nah, _event _kali ini khusus untuk para gadis, biasa lah, membuat sebatang cokelat, dan memberikannya pada salah satu pemuda guild," jelas Levy. Tapi entah mengapa, pipinya merona sekarang~.

"_Na_, kau pasti memberikan cokelat itu pada Gajeel kan, Levy-_chan_~" goda Lucy, membuat rona merah di pipi Levy semakin parah.

"Ish! Lu-_chan_," Levy menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Haha! Ngaku saja deh, Levy-_chan_," Lucy tertawa, sambil menyikut pelan lengan Levy.

"Ih, memangnya kau mau memberikan cokelatmu untuk siapa?" Eng, Ing, Eng! Lucy terdiam. Kali ini, dia kalah telak sepertinya.

Lucy berpikir. Siapa pemuda yang akan diberikannya cokelat buatannya–

"Natsu! Ini makananmu!"

"_Arigatou_, Mira!" Natsu berteriak senang, lalu menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Mendengar Mira meneriakkan nama Natsu tadi, Lucy sontak menoleh. Lalu, wajah Lucy memerah, bahkan tanpa sebab.

"Oh~ Aku tahu, Lu-_chan_~" Levy balas menyikut lengan Lucy. "Jadi, kau.. Natsu.." Levy menggantung kalimatnya dengan sengaja.

"Aaah! Aku mau pulang saja!"

Lucy berjalan keluar guild. Sementara Erza, menggenggam secarik kertas misi, lalu dibawanya ke bar guild.

"Mira, aku ambil misi ini."

"Loh, Erza? Kau tidak ikut acara _valentine_ guild?"

"Ah, tidak usah, Mira, aku ambil misi saja."

'_Ya, dari pada aku pusing memikirkan pemuda guild yang harus kuberikan cokelat._'

* * *

Lucy sudah berada di apartemennya. Nafasnya agak terengah. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang jalan, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dengan tenaga yang bahkan tak diperlukan.

Lucy langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya. Kaki jenjangnya memasuki _bathtub_nya yang sudah berisi air hangat.

Niatnya sih, untuk relaksasi dan sekedar menyegarkan diri, hingga pertanyaan Levy tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bahasa kerennya, _resound _gitu lah (?).

_Memangnya kau mau memberikan cokelatmu untuk siapa?_

Whoa, Lucy jadi stress sendiri. Ini cuma acara guild untuk _have fun_ saja kan? Kenapa jadi sefrustasi ini?

_Pria ya_..

Oke, Lucy mulai memutar otak. Opsi untuk memberikan cokelatnya pada Natsu adalah opsi terakhir, jika tak ada lagi kandidat pria lain yang bisa diberinya cokelat.

Tolong singkirkan opsi pria-pria aneh, atau yang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Lucy.

Yang pasti juga, ia tak akan memberikan cokelatnya pada Romeo Conbolt. Lucy tidak mau disangka seorang pedofil.

Lucy juga tak mungkin memberikan cokelatnya pada pemuda Raijinshu. Mereka dengan pemimpin mereka, Laxus, sedang pergi menjalankan misi.

Elfman? Duh, tidak deh. Evergreen bisa mengubahnya menjadi batu saat pulang dari misinya bersama Raijinshu.

Lucy juga tak akan merelakan cokelatnya, untuk diberikan pada salah satu diantara Macao atau Wakaba. Tidak untuk pria lanjut usia seperti mereka yang nantinya malah akan bertengkar memperebutkan cokelatnya.

Kandidat yang masih mungkin sekarang.. Gajeel, Gray, dan.. Natsu.

Gajeel.. Tidak mungkin, Levy bisa memusuhinya(?) nanti.

Whoa, sudah masuk tahap _grand final_– Ehem, tahap akhir. Tinggal Gray dan Natsu.

Oke, Gray Fullbuster. Tak buruk. Dia berada dalam tim yang sama dengan Lucy, dia juga salah satu pemuda yang akrab dan dekat dengan Lucy. Dan kalau Lucy boleh berpendapat.. seorang Gray bahkan pemuda yang mungkin bisa memenuhi kriteria Lucy. Mungkin loh ya, masih mungkin. Tolong kali ini abaikan kebiasaannya bertelanjang di depan umum.

"Oke! Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan memberikan cokelat itu pada Gra–"

Kata-kata Lucy terpotong ketika ia menyadari sesuatu saat ingin menepuk tangannya yang masih berada dalam air.

Air.. Sabar. Lucy sepertinya teringat sesuatu. Air.. Ini identik dengan seseoang yang mengganjal keputusannya barusan.

Ah! Air! Juvia Loxar. Bagaimana mungkin Lucy bisa melupakan gadis hujan itu? Lucy menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Ah, ia juga harus mencoret Gray dari daftar pria yang akan diberikannya cokelat, mengingat _stalker_ setia Gray, Juvia, bisa saja membunuh Lucy secara langsung, atau bahkan membunuh Lucy secara perlahan, misalnya meneror Lucy dengan aura gelap miliknya yang begitu pekat gitu (?).

Lagi pula, Gray pasti akan mendapatkan cokelat juga kan dari Juvia. Lucy malah curiga, Juvia akan melanggar salah satu aturan _event_ itu. Mungkin saja Juvia akan membuat lebih dari 1 batang cokelat, walaupun hanya akan diberikannya pada Gray. Ah, Lucy peduli apa pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy _facepalm_. Lucy meneguk ludah dengan tegang dan gugup.

Opsi yang tersisa.. Hanya tinggal Natsu Dragneel saja.

"Ah~ Aku pusing!" Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu membukanya kembali.

Lucy berpikir lagi. Dia sudah menetapkan ini dari awal kan? Bagaimana pun hasil pemikiran otaknya, ia akan tetap memberikan cokelat itu pada opsi pria terakhir yang tersisa?

Lucy menghela nafas super berat, 3 kg (?). Kayak tabung elpiji aja -_-

"Huh, baiklah, aku akan memberikan cokelatku untuknya."

Lagi pula, Lisanna sedang pergi menjalankan misi solonya kan?

* * *

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!" Lucy sepertinya datang di saat yang tepat. Mira terlihat sedang meneriakkan peraturan _event_ yang diubah.

"Untuk lanjutan _event_ _valentine_ ini, yaitu _white day_, para pria harus memberikan 1 barang sebagai balasan cokelat dari para gadis," ungkap Mira dengan lantang.

"_Na_, Mira, kalau ada yang mendapatkan lebih dari sebatang cokelat? Masa' 1 barang 1 gadis?"

"Nah, untuk masalah itu, hanya salah satu gadis yang memberikan cokelat yang menurut pemuda itu paling manis dan paling enak, juga yang paling spesiallah yang akan mendapatkan barang balasan saat _white day_," jelas Mira lagi. Semuanya hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Baiklah, aku anggap semuanya paham, ya! Silahkan melanjutkan kegiatan kalian!" Mira kembali ke dapur. Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dengan kalem, tersenyum percaya diri dan cukup licik. "_Hihihi, mana mungkin ada gadis lain yang akan memberikan cokelatnya pada si bodoh itu._'

Paling parah ya, Lisanna sih, yang mungkin akan memberikan cokelatnya dengan senang hati dan tanpa keterpaksaan untuk seorang Natsu. Tapi, Lisanna sedang menjalankan misi kan?

Duh, Lucy bahkan tak tahu kalau semuanya bahkan tak akan berjalan selancar pemikirannya.

* * *

Lucy meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di dapur apartemennya. Sebagian besar, berisi bahan-bahan yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk membuat cokelat.

"Nah, sudah lengkap! Lebih baik aku mulai sekarang!" Lucy mulai melelehkan cokelat batangan yang dibelinya dengan panci, dia menunggu cokelat itu leleh sempurna dengan sabar.

Tiba-tiba..

"Luce!" Natsu membuka jendelanya dari luar, lalu masuk dengan brutal.

"Ck, orangnya datang pula," Lucy menggumam pelan.

"Hei, kau sedang apa Luce?" Natsu dengan lancang masuk ke dapur Lucy.

"Natsu! Mau apa sih masuk-masuk ke dapurku segala!" Lucy menendang Natsu dengan Lucy-Kicknya -_-

"Duh, duh! Luce! Kau kesurupan ya?" Natsu meringis kesakitan, lalu mencium bau manis. "Wah, bau enak dari mana ini Luce?"

"Ih! Kau ini ingin tahu sekali sih!"

"Ya memang aku ingin tahu," Natsu memasang wajah polos, yang membuat Lucy bahkan tak mampu berkomentar lagi.

"Argh! Sudahlah, makan malam saja, sana!"

"Yeey! Kuhabiskan, ya, Luce!"

"Hng! Suka-sukamu deh!"

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, seluruh makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan Lucy raib seketika.

"Huh, lelah sekali," Lucy baru saja selesai meletakkan cokelat yang sudah dicetaknya ke dalam kulkas. "Tinggal dibungkus rapi besok pagi!"

Lucy melihat Natsu Dragneel yang sudah tertidur di kasurnya. Lucy mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Lucy sempat berpikir, bagaimana mungkin ia bahkan sempat menomorakhirkan opsi untuk memberikan cokelatnya pada pria seimut Natsu?

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya. "Aku mungkin terlalu lelah."

* * *

Lucy terbangun, dia menengok ke sebelahnya.

Pria itu sudah tak terbaring di sebelahnya. Ah, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya untuk mandi, lalu kembali ke guild. Rasanya aneh juga, Natsu yang semalaman diperhatikannya, menghilang dari sisinya pada keesokan harinya.

"Ah! Lebih baik cepat mandi!"

* * *

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!" Lucy membuka pintu guild dengan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita di genggamannya. Dia berjalan ke bar guild lebih dulu.

"Wah, Lucy, kurasa kau agak terlambat," Mirajane sedang menatap anggota-anggota lain yang sudah berkeliaran untuk memberikan cokelat mereka dengan senang.

Levy yang terlihat malu-malu memberikan cokelatnya untuk Gajeel, Happy yang sedang merayu Charle untuk bersedia memberikan cokelatnya untuknya, Wendy yang kebingungan untuk memberikan cokelatnya lalu dihampiri oleh Romeo, dan berbagai pemandangan lainnya.

Tapi, yang paling mengenaskan..

"Gray-_sama_! Juvia bawakan banyak cokelaaat!"

"Juvia, kan hanya disuruh sebatang cokelat," Gray melongo melihat keranjang besar berisi cokelat yang dibawa Juvia.

"Ah~ Untuk Gray-_sama_, aku tak keberatan kok untuk membuat banyak cokelat, cobalah~" Juvia menyodorkan sebatang cokelat pada Gray dengan malu-malu.

Gray tak curiga sedikitpun, dan langsung menyantap cokelat itu. Namun, ekspresinya berganti ketika merasakan cokelat itu. "Juvia! Berapa banyak gula yang kau gunakan untuk membuat cokelat ini?"

"Hanya 2 kg untuk 1 batangnya kok," Juvia menjawab dengan senyuman genit yang tak kunjung hilang. "Manis kan?"

"Kau membuatku overdosis!"

"Aku kan ingin diberikan hadiah balasan dari Gray-_sama_ bulan depan," Juvia memanyunkan bibirnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Lagi pula, Mira-_san_ kan bilang, gadis yang memberikan cokelat paling manis yang akan dibalas cokelatnya.."

"Ya, tapi kan tidak perlu sebegininya juga, kali," Gray jadi sinis sendiri.

"Gray-_sama_, kita habiskan saja cokelatnya bersama, biar romantis gitu, lagian kan sayang kalau cokelat-cokelat buatan Juvia tidak dihabiskan," kata Juvia, bonus _love struck_.

"Tapi kalau besok aku kena diabetes, kau tanggungjawab, ya."

Melihat adegan itu, Lucy terkekeh sambil _sweatdrop_. Gila juga si Juvia. Gray bukan kena diabetes lagi, langsung tewas overdosis. Lucy jadi curiga kalau Gray benar-benar tewas overdosis gula, jasadnya saja jadi manis juga (?).

Ah, iya. Mana ya, destinasi cokelat Lucy? Lucy berusaha mencarinya dalam keramaian dengan berjinjit.

"Cari siapa? Natsu, ya?"

Lucy mengangguk ringan.

"Ah, mungkin ada di dekat sana," Mirajane menunjuk salah satu sudut guild yang juga cukup ramai.

"_Arigatou_, Mira." Lucy berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Mira tadi. Dan Lucy hanya bisa terpaku, ketika mendapati mulut seorang Natsu Dragneel bahkan sudah dikotori oleh cokelat milik orang lain pagi ini.

* * *

"_Arigatou_, Lis, cokelatmu sangat enak!" puji Natsu senang, sambil memakan cokelat pemberian Lisanna yang dengan cepat hampir meleleh karena berada dalam genggaman panas Natsu.

"Hehe, sama-sama Natsu," Lisanna terlihat salah tingkah, alias _salting_ (?).

Natsu terus memakan cokelat itu, sampai setengah bagian, ketika melihat Lucy tengah berdiri dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh di belakang Lisanna.

"Luce! Kau sudah datang ruapanya!"

Lucy yang matanya sudah terasa panas dari tadi, berusaha keras tak mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar. "Eh, iya, aku baru datang."

"Eh, Lucy, ya sudah deh, aku permisi dulu, ya," Lisanna ternyata cukup tahu diri, tak mau mencampuri pembicaraan Natsu dan Lucy. Lisanna berjalan untuk membantu Mira di bar guild, sementara Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu yang mungkin saja, sudah melupakan cokelat pemberian Lisanna yang hanya digenggam saja semenjak dia melihat Lucy.

"Bu-Bukannya Lisanna pergi misi solo?" Lucy berjalan pelan, mendekati Natsu.

"Iya, katanya dia pulang semalam, saat kita sudah tak di _guild_."

Lucy meneguk ludahnya pelan."I-Ini, cokelat dariku," Lucy mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kotak berisi cokelat buatannya, dengan wajah ditundukkan dalam-dalam. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku memberikannya padamu karena tidak tahu harus diberikan pada siapa lagi."

Natsu yang terlihat tak mengerti kata-kata Lucy hanya mampu berterimakasih. Saat ingin mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Lucy, dia baru ingat, kedua tangannya sudah kotor, apalagi yang sebelah kanan masih memegang cokelat Lisanna.

"Luce, bisa tolong aku tidak?"

"Bi-Bisa," Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan parasnya yang sudah _cemong-cemong_ dengan cat air merah (?).

"Bisa tolong suapi aku kan, lihatlah keadaan tanganku," kata Natsu santai.

Lucy sudah benar-benar _mendidih_. Asap terlihat mengepul dari kepalanya. Membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan, ia memegang cokelat yang sudah dicetak berbentuk api itu, lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Natsu dengan perlahan. Natsu menggigit cokelat itu dengan lahap, menambah noda di sekitar mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa gigitan, Lucy memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ba-bagaimana? Enak tidak? Atau kurang manis?"

Lucy jadi deg-deg-an sendiri, Natsu terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Hmm.. Menurutku sih, kurang manis, masih juga lebih manis..."

Aduh, Lucy malu setengah mati. Lucy menutup matanya, _ngeri _menunggu jawaban gantung dari Natsu.

Masih juga lebih manis cokelat siapa..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Masih juga lebih manis kamu_."

Lucy langsung _melek_ super lebar. Lebar hingga mata cokelatnya mau keluar (?). Oh, tidak, Lucy rasa badannya mau meleleh, seperti cokelat batangan yang ia panaskan semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisakah kalian mejaga rahasia ini sampai kata-kata Natsu benar-benar terbukti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Bagaimana? Jelek sih pasti ya. Absurddd. Ya sudah deh, aku minta reviewnya saja ya, para pembaca yang budiman *loh*. Nah, aku juga ada rencana untuk bikin sequelnya bulan depan, tapi itu kalau ada yang review dan minta sih. Tidak juga gak apa-apa :) Yosh! AKu kabur dulu yaa~


End file.
